Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather
Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are three kind-hearted good fairies and three of the major characters in ''Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. In the movie, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore asked them if they could team up with them to protect Princess Aurora from the wicked Maleficent, and they agreed. So, they raised her in the forest and called her Briar Rose. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, Aurora fell under Maleficent's spell, and that made her fall into a deep sleep (actually, it was meant for her to die, but Merryweather had weakened the curse) by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. Luckily, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore have managed to help Prince Phillip to defeat Maleficent and rescue the beautiful princess Trivia *They made their first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in ''Pooh's Adventures of Willow''. *They met Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *They met Alex and his friends in Alex's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *They met Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six in Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *They met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *They will reunite with Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, and meet Misty, Togepi, and Brock in ''Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *They met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *They will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *They will reunite with Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *They will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty''. *They will make their first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom and The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe''. *They teamed up with Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom''. *They will team up with Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice''. Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Legendary creatures Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Fairies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Narrators Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Wise Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney heroines Category:Groups Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Trios Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Russi Taylor Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Fairy